


The Roadhouse

by Spekterty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spekterty/pseuds/Spekterty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut in Sam Winchester finds himself out of his element when a broken home forces him to live in a group home and meet new people. With an extremely flirty admirer and a Scottish occultist roommate how will Sam adjust to his new living space?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There is a reoccurring theme of broken homes, abusive parents, abandonment, and overall reasons why children would be in group homes. Additional Warnings: Cheating, bullying, gender identity struggle,

Sam rolled over and pulled his duvet over his ear in an attempt to warm up his face a bit. A soft blue light peeked through the edges of the curtain on his window. Finally finding a comfortable position almost made the teen happy. That feeling was a short lived one in his house.  
“DAMNIT DEAN! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?”  
“I went for a drive.”  
“The sun is coming up! You have a curfew for a reason!”  
Sam’s father’s voice was slurred.  
“Well maybe if you didn’t make this place hell I wouldn’t have to leave!”  
“You live under my roof! You do what I say!”  
Sam pressed his hands to his ears as hard as he could. The rest of the conversation was muffled until the sound of glass breaking, then silence.  
\-------------------------------------  
“Sammy. Wake up.”  
The lanky teen opened his eyes groggily to see his brother Dean kneeling next to his bed.  
“What time is it?” Sam’s voice sounded like sandpaper and his head hurt from lack of sleep.  
“It’s nine. Dad’s at work, I packed some of your things. Let’s go.”  
“What? why?” He sat up and glanced around his room until he found his red duffle bag in front of the door.  
“Because I don’t want you being here anymore. Not with dad like this.”  
Dean looked away from his brother revealing a purple bruise on his cheek.  
“I’ll be in the car. Get dressed and grab anything else you need.”  
With that, he got up and left. Sam stared at his bag for a while, letting his mind process. He walked over to his dresser and put on a brown hoodie and jeans. He grabbed his ipod and crouched down next to his bed to pull a shoebox out from underneath it. He made his way out to the car, stepping over glass that was on the floor next to the door.  
“I’m taking you to a group home for a while. Just until I can get enough money to get an apartment then you can live with me.”  
“I don’t want to go to a group home Dean. What about school?”  
“I already talked to the lady who runs the home, she’s a good friend of mine’s mom. She said that they have a school program there and you can transfer over after the court case.”  
“Court case?”  
“You don’t need to worry about that stuff Sammy. I got it covered.”  
\-------------------------------------

The group home looked like an apartment building right in the middle of downtown. The lobby was similar to that of a school. A woman with blond hair sat at the front desk, she smiled widely at their arrival.  
“Dean!”  
“Hey Jo, it’s nice to see you.”  
“This must be Sam. Hey. Let me get my mom.”  
Jo disappeared into the room behind the desk. She returned a few minutes later with an older woman.  
“Hi I’m Ellen.”  
Dean shook he outstretched hand and smiled.  
“I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Sam. Why don’t you go with Jo and look around. Your brother and I need to talk about some things.”  
Sam looked at Jo then at Dean. He never really noticed it before but he was about an inch taller than his older brother who looked up at him with a gaze that said everything was going to be okay. The brothers have been close but since their mother died four years ago they got even closer. They stuck close to each other while their father broke down. Now Dean was asking him to stay in a new environment without him. He didn’t know how he would feel about this. With the look of approval from his brother, Sam followed Jo through a set of double doors down the hall. They walked into a large cafeteria type room with tables like ones you’d see at a school. It was empty for the most part, except for a few people that were cleaning the tables.  
“This is the commons. This is where the kids eat and we have events in here. Through that door is the kitchen.”  
They went through another set of doors to a room with elevators. Jo pressed the up button before turning to Sam.  
“The second floor is where the school is and the floors above it are the rooms. This place is my mom’s dream. She wanted to help out kids who need a better place to live. She wanted it to feel like a five star hotel. This place was entirely funded by our inheritance from my grandpa. He was a very rich man with only one child.”  
The elevator dinged and they rode it up to the second floor.  
“Wait here. I’ll get someone to show you around.”  
Sam watched as Jo walked down the empty hallway and enters one of the many rooms. He stood in silence, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Sam wasn't used to new places; they always made him feel uncomfortable. He preferred to live life as a shut in, only going out for school and the library.  
“Woah! Who let a moose into the Roadhouse?! Quick, someone call animal control!”  
A boy’s voice shouted from behind Sam, making him nearly jump through the roof. He turned to see a rather short boy with long golden brown hair. The boy was wearing jean capris, a light blue and green stripped tank top, and bright purple Converse.  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you shit yourself, although it did prove my point about the moose thing since you look like I’m about to hit you with a car.”  
The boy outstretched a ring covered hand. He had a ton of multicolored jelly bracelets on his wrists.  
“I’m Gabriel Novak, but you can call me Gabe.”  
Sam stared at the boy’s hand. His heart was beating unbelievably fast. He always had trouble with talking to people he didn’t know.  
“Oh, I bet you’re a hug guy then. Works for me.”  
The boy jumped forward and wrapped his small arms around Sam. Gabriel was just short enough where his head fit perfectly underneath Sam’s chin. Sam froze; he hadn’t anticipated a physical confrontation so soon after meeting someone.  
“U-uh….I’m Sam.”  
Gabriel stepped back to look Sam in the eyes again.  
“Hmmmmm, Samson? Or maybe Samantha?”  
“Samuel.”  
A smile spread across Gabriel’s face.  
“I like it! We should be good friends Samsquatch.”  
Sam blushed. No one had ever given him a nickname outside of his family, nor had he been friends with anyone.  
“There you are. I’ve been looking for you. Why aren’t you in class?”  
Jo walked towards them after entering the hall again from one of the doors.  
“I had to pee babe. Sorry for the misdirection.”  
“Oh, well I see you’ve met Sam already.”  
“Why yes I have. He’s straight out of an erotic novel. Thank you so much for getting me a boyfriend for my seventeenth birthday. Although you know I’d rather have you Joanna.”  
Sam’s face turned bright red. Is this kid hitting on me?  
“You’re a little too young for my taste sorry.”  
“No one has to know about us being lovers in the night.” Gabriel said as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Try not to harass the new kid while you’re showing him around.”  
Jo shoved a clipboard at the boy before leaving through the elevator. Gabriel studied the papers.  
“Awwww. Boo. They roomed you with that grumpy English kid.”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“Oh now he speaks, and not really I guess. He’s just a little crabby at times. He also has an obsession with the occult. You’ll probably find mutilated goats about the room.”  
Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and led him toward the elevator.  
“Wait. Are you serious? That sounds like a bad thing. I didn’t come here to get murdered.”  
“Relax. I was kidding. The kid doesn’t act out much. Just don’t get on his bad side.”  
Sam followed him into the elevator and Gabriel pushed the third floor button.  
“I live on the seventh floor with my brother, but I can still visit you whenever.” He said with a wink.  
“Um, how long have you lived here?” Sam decided to ignore this kid’s flirting since he couldn’t possibly respond without dying from embarrassment.  
“My brother and I have been here since I was ten and he was eight. That was when this place first opened. We were some of the first residents.”  
When the elevator opened an older looking boy stood in front of the door. He had blonde hair and wore dark clothes and eyeliner.  
“Morning Luci. Glad to see you’ve finally risen from your coffin at eleven. You’ve only managed to miss two hours of school today. Good improvement!”  
“Fuck off pipsqueak.” The boy hissed as he pushed past the two into the elevator.  
“That was Lucifer, one of your floor buddies.”  
“Did I get the Satan worshipping and self-loathing floor or something?”  
“Funny AND drop dead gorgeous? My lucky day.”  
The two walked down the hall until they reached a door with “Aleistar Crowley” in neat cursive written on a piece of paper that was taped to it. Gabriel knocked on the door and in a few minutes it opened. The smell of some sort on incense wafted into the hallway.  
“I thought I told you not to bother me you bloody spaz.”  
Another older looking boy with short black hair stepped out. This boy was a bit chubby and was wearing a black suit.  
“Chill out Ale, I’ve brought you a roommate.”  
The boy looked Sam over before slowly opening the door all the way.  
“Why my room?”  
“Because you are the most welcoming person here, Ale.” Gabriel batted his eyelashes.  
“Call me Ale one more time and I’ll cut your tongue out.”  
“This fine piece of ass is Sam and I’m claiming him as mine so watch yourself.”  
The boy scowled.  
“You can’t own a person you twat.”  
Gabriel smiled mischievously and grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling it up to his mouth and licking a long stripe up his forearm and palm. Sam’s eyes grew wide and he blushed even redder than before.  
“You’re a disgusting little runt. Get in here before he turns you into his personal lollipop.”  
“I’ll see you at lunch Sam-a-lamb.” With a wave, the boy was gone down the hallway.  
Sam followed the other boy into the room.  
“Don’t let him bother you. He might be a bit annoying and doesn’t seem to have boundaries but he’s okay. For the most part, I’m Aleistar Crowley. You may call me Crowley and nothing but.” Sam nodded and looked around. The room was fairly clean. It had a front main room with a couch and a TV then a hallway with three doors leading to two rooms and a small bathroom.  
“It’s a pretty decent place to live. Your room is on the left. I have some things in their but I’ll move them. I do have a pet peeve for uncleanliness so keep your shit in your room.”  
“I don’t have much stuff so that won’t be a problem.”  
Crowley walked into his own room and shut the door. Sam’s room was smaller than his room at home but cozy. The bed was a single and had blue and white sheets. He set his bag down and sat on the bed. A week ago Sam was living a normal life with some verbal abuse from his father but nothing he couldn’t handle. Everything kicked into hyper drive when Sam had finally decided to go out for a night. A girl at school had invited him to a party. He didn’t want to go at first but he figured it was an experience that he should have under his belt. At the party he mostly sat in the corner of the kitchen watching the drunken teens stumble around until the girl who invited him approached. She led him outside to a swing set and confessed that she had wanted to get close to him for a while. After a while of Sam stumbling with words trying to reply she kissed him. Since Sam had generally bad luck, that was the exact moment when the girl’s parents came home early and found the two outside. Her father drove Sam home and explained to his dad what had happened. That was the first night his father’s anger had gotten out of control and Sam ended up with a black eye. Upon seeing Sam Dean immediately stood up for Sam but when the outbursts didn’t stop Dean had to look for other ways to protect his brother. Then Sam ended up in a group home with hundreds of kids he didn’t know.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam pulled the shoebox out of his duffle bag and set the lid aside. Inside was a stack of old pictures and a diamond necklace. He picked up the first picture, it was the last picture taken of his mother before she died. Sam smiled lovingly and set the shoebox on the nightstand to prop up the picture. Suddenly there was a knock at the outside door and Sam got up to answer it.  
"Hey Sammy."  
His brother pushed past him into the apartment-like room, followed by Jo. Dean looked around suspiciously. It was at this moment that Sam noticed the candles, statues, and pentacles that decorated the room. It was just like a new age store, complete with the incense. Crowley emerged from his room with a scowl.  
"I don't much like company either. Who is this?"  
Crowley stepped up to Dean and sized him up.  
"I'm Dean, Sam's older brother. It's my job to make sure he's safe so don't try anything funny ya hear?"  
Crowley raised an eyebrow at the threat.  
"Relax you squirrel. As long as he behaves in my house he's okay."  
Sam put up his hands and walked up to his brother.  
"Dean, I'll be fine."  
Dean looked at him and his face softened.  
"Alright. Hey, I think they started serving lunch. Let's go get some grub."  
Sam smiled and nodded before turning to Crowley.  
"Do you want to come too?"  
"I'm a dine in kinda fellow."  
He gestured toward a small camping grill on the counter in a kitchen type area.  
"Okay. Well I'll be back later then."  
"No need to tell be that. I don't really care when you come or leave."  
With that Crowley sauntered back to his room and shut the door.

The commons was packed now. Hundreds of kids sat at the tables roaring with conversation. The three of them found an empty table and sat down. Dean was already stuffing his face with hamburger and potato salad.  
"Iff preddy good."  
Sam laughed and picked at his salad with his fork.  
"The chefs are really good here." Jo chimed in looking at Dean like a lost puppy needing some love.  
"Wish I could stay here too. This place is like a mansion for kids."  
Just then the chair next to him slid out noisily and Gabriel sat in it, plopping down a tray with nothing but mashed potatoes and a small carton of chocolate milk.  
"Don't tell me you're a health fanatic."  
Sam swallowed a fork full of salad.  
"I just don't like all that greasy stuff."  
"Well good food for a good figure is alright with me."  
The older boy leaned a bit closer to Sam.  
Dean cleared his throat and Sam returned his gaze to his brother who had his "protective brother" face.  
"Who's this punk?"  
"Punk? I'll have you know I'm an upstanding member of the GSA here."  
Gabriel leaned forward to grab the sugar shaker and proceeded to pour it on his mountain of mashed potatoes.  
"This is Gabriel. He's a good kid, when he wants to be." Jo added.  
Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabriel and Gabriel shoved a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth.  
"Well I should get going. I've got work in an hour." Dean finally said, turning his attention back to Sam.  
"Oh, okay."  
Sam looked down at his salad.  
"Be good Sammy. I'll come visit you tomorrow."  
Dean rustled Sam's hair before getting up to leave along with Jo.  
"Was that your brother?"  
Sam nodded.  
"He looks like he's twenty. Why aren't you living with him?"  
Sam stayed silent.  
"Alright, alright. We aren't in the sharing and caring stage yet. I get it."  
Sam didn't want to be rude to the person who would possibly be his only friend but everything was so surreal. He knew that once he said what was happening to his family out loud then it would be real.  
"Oh! I know. You can come meet my brother. You both have that awkward, nerdy aura."  
Sam looked up at him.  
"Do I really?"  
"Come on, finish that vegetarian mess and let's go."  
Gabriel shoved two more spoonfuls of potatoes in his mouth and stood up, tray in hand. Sam did the same and followed him to the trash.

Once they got up to the seventh floor Sam could tell how different it was compared to his floor. The doors had neat name tags instead of messy paint, the carpet was a bit newer, and the people looked nicer. They passed by an open door on their way down the hall where a girl with long blond hair looked up at him. Her eyes widened and she jumped up.  
"Gabriel! Who is this new boy?"  
Gabriel stopped mid stride and turned.  
"Why do you care Bec?"  
The girl held out her hand and smiled widely.  
"I'm Becky Rosen. You are really tall. I like it!"  
Sam shook her hand and smiled sheepishly.  
"I'm Sam. Sam Winchester."  
"Wow, like the gun?"  
"Yeah....like the gun."  
"That's so strong and noble."  
Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him down the hall.  
"Fuck off Becky. Don't you have a fanfiction to write or something."  
Becky pouted and went back into her room.

Gabriel's room was all the way down the hall. The sign on the door said "Castiel" in neat capital letters and "The Gay" in messy scrawl below it. The door was unlocked and they were greeted by a very clean front room with a purple and pink motel couch and a flat screen TV. In front of the far window sat a maroon arm chair and a short brown haired boy in it wearing a sweater vest.  
"Cassy! I'm home!"  
The boy looked up with the bluest eyes Sam had ever seen.  
"Good afternoon Gabriel. Who is this?"  
The boy stood up and set his book down before walking forward.  
"This is my new arm candy, Sam."  
"Heh. Hi." Sam breathed out as he scratched his head.  
"My name is Castiel. It's nice to meet you. Gabriel you shouldn't scare new people. It's important to introduce them to a safe environment."  
"Relax baby bro. I'm not being as loud as I can be."  
Castiel nodded.  
"I can see that."  
"Anyway. Welcome to mi casa and yes it's always this clean thanks to my blood born maid."  
Sam looked around. The layout was the same as his room with the acception of a full kitchen complete with a fridge. Gabriel led him to the small hallway. The door to what looked like Castiel's room was open, revealing a very clean room with a neatly made bed. The shorter boy shoved open his door. His room was everything but clean. There was a mountain of clothed in the middle of the room, a messy bed covered in stuffed animals, and a nightstand littered with candy wrappers. A giant rainbow flag hung above his bed.  
"You never really notice how messy your room is until you come back after being gone for a few days."  
"Where have you been?" Sam asked as he followed Gabriel into the room, trying not to trip.  
Gabriel spun around to face him.  
"That's on a need to know status my sasquatch friend."  
"Sorry."  
"So Sammy. Do you like parties?"  
Sam paused for a second, remembering his first and only party experience.  
"I haven't been to many."  
"There is one tonight. A bunch of people here are going. Do you wanna go?"  
"Is that aloud?"  
Gabriel smiled widely.  
"Not exactly, but I need a date to show up in style. Who better than a sexy tall nerd boy."  
Sam blushed and looked down at his feet.  
"I-I suppose it could be fun."  
"Awesome! Now I have to get ready."  
"When is it?"  
"We are meeting up at nine on the roof. Just come here around eight thirty and we can go together."  
Gabriel began to sort through his clothes.  
"Ah. Okay. Well I'll see you then, then."  
"Bye handsome. Oh! By the way!"  
Gabriel looked up from his clothes.  
"Don't talk to Becky on your way out okay."  
Sam nodded and left, waving at Castiel on his way out.

He couldn't figure out why he wasn't supposed to talk to Becky. She seemed like a nice girl. Sure enough the very girl stopped him on his way down the hall.  
"Sam! Hey. How are you liking the Roadhouse so far?"  
"Uh. It's pretty good."  
He quickly searched for some sort of excuse to leave.  
"Pretty good? That's it. Amazing is what it is! Haha."  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey I have to go."  
"So soon? You don't want to talk a little? I won't bite I swear!"  
Sam smiled a bit.  
"I guess I could stay a little."  
Becky's smile widened and she ushered him into her room.  
"Do you have a roommate?"  
She shook her head.  
"Nope. We don't have many girls at the Roadhouse so most of us have our own rooms."  
The two talked for a couple of hours, it was mostly Becky talking about herself and asking Sam deep questions that he didn't want to answer.  
"So. Uh. What time does school happen?" Sam asked, changing the subject from a particularly uncomfortable one.  
"It's in the mornings from seven AM to lunch. We don't have school on Saturdays or Sundays though."  
Sam looked up at the clock on Becky's wall.  
"Well I should get going. I need to unpack."  
"Oh. Well bye! I hope we meet again soon."  
Sure she was a bit eccentric, but she didn't really seem dangerous or annoying to Sam. He might take her up on that offer. If anything it would be a way to improve his talking to strangers problem.

Sam knocked lightly on the door to Crowley's and his room. The older boy from the hall earlier named Lucifer answered.  
"Who are you?"  
"Uh. I'm Sam. I live here now."  
"Oh. Right. The new kid who was with that idiot Gabe."  
"By idiot he means someone he's slept with more than once." Crowley chimed in as Sam entered.  
"What can I say. That kid is amazing in the sack."  
Lucifer smiled lazily and sat down on the dark purple plush couch next to Crowley.  
"This is Lucifer, because of some odd series of events he became my best friend so he hangs out here a lot."  
Sam nodded.  
"This is Sam. Please boy you are giving me anxiety. Sit down."  
Crowley pointed toward a chair on the other side of the coffee table. Sam sat down.  
"Do you want some?" Lucifer said as he held out a blunt and smiled.  
Sam shook his head.  
"Huh. Okay. So anyway. Crow. That kid at the store didn't even give a shit about this lady who fell over. I was sitting over by the slushies laughing my ass off and he just looked at me all scared. It was fucking funny dude."  
"Anything is funny to you after four bong hits."  
"Very true. Say Sam. You going to that party tonight?" Lucifer asked.  
"Yeah. Gabriel asked me earlier."  
"Cool. Cool. We might too."  
Crowley frowned.  
"Are you sure? Last time we went to one of Michael's girlfriend's parties you ended up seducing him and getting caught. They made up but she would still claw your eyes out if she saw you anywhere near her house."  
Lucifer leaned back on the couch and took a rather large hit before chuckling.  
"That was possibly the best closet sex of my life. I had black hair then. There is no way she's recognize me."  
"You had black hair. Not a different face."  
Sam sat quietly wondering if everyone here was gay. He supposed it made sense since hundreds of kids get kicked out of their homes every day by homophobic parents.  
"So tits or dicks Sam?"  
Sam shook from his thoughts.  
"What?"  
Lucifer leaned forward and smiled mischievously.  
"Are you gay or straight?"  
"Um. I-I never really thought about it. I kissed a girl once but I've never really had a thing for anyone."  
Sam was blushing now that Lucifer had stood up and walked over to grab Sam's face.  
"I'll help you decide."  
Lucifer leaned in and pressed his lips to Sam's firmly. The younger boy blushed brighter and he froze. He felt Lucifer's tongue snake it's way into his mouth to deepen the kiss. As the older boy's hand trailed down Sam's chest and down to the waist of his pants Sam could feel himself getting hard. Lucifer pulled away with a grin on his face.  
"Dicks then?"  
"Jesus Luce, the boy could be bi. Stop being a whore." Crowley barked.  
Sam stood up quickly.  
"Uh. I'm going to unpack."  
"Ah. Now you've gone and scared him off."  
That was the last thing Sam heard before he shut himself inside his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I tend to write some and then take huge breaks so I figured this was a good portion to post for now.

As soon as they pulled up to a two story house on the end of the street the thumping of bass echoed into the car.  
"We're here!" Gabriel turned to smile at Sam.  
There were a few kids sitting out front smoking but the inside was packed. Gabriel dragged Sam through the crowd losing Crowley and Lucifer in the process. Once they reached the fairly empty kitchen Gabriel pinned Sam to the fridge. Which was a laughable sight due to the hight difference.  
"Finally we lost those assholes."  
Gabriel backed away and rubbed his hands together.  
"Now let's get wasted."  
Sam hesitantly stepped out of the way as Gabriel opened the fridge to grab a beer. He held it out to Sam.  
"I uh, don't really like beer."  
Gabriel smirked and revealed a wine cooler.  
"You're just like me then." He dug another out and handed it to him.  
Sam twisted the top off and sniffed it before taking a swig. His tastebuds were bombarded with an intense sugary taste making him grimace. Gabriel on the other hand practically inhaled it.

Gabriel was certainly weird but Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched the boy sway back and forth to the music. Something about him made Sam feel calm which was surprising since Gabriel was as hyper as a child hopped up on sweets could be. His smile dropped a bit when he remembered his conversation with Crowley and Lucifer earlier.  
"Did you really.....you know....have a thing with Lucifer?"  
Gabriel stopped swaying and looked up at him.  
"Yeah. It was just a dumb decision on my part, but what can I say? I love sex."  
Gabriel flashed Sam a smile that gave him chills. He was about to speak again when a boy burst into the room.  
"Gabriel!"  
The boy staggered a bit but managed to walk over to them.  
"Michey my boy. Nice party! You always invite my type of guys."  
"And what's that? Tall and loose?"  
Gabriel laughed loudly and slapped the boy on the back.  
Sam took another swig of the wine cooler.  
"Who's this?" The boy asked.  
"This is Sam. He's new at the Roadhouse."  
The boy smiled.  
"You're lucky to have found that place. I lived there before I turned eighteen. I'm Michael by the way."  
Sam nodded at him and smiled nervously.  
"He doesn't talk much, but his looks certainly make up for it." Gabriel poked Sam's cheek.  
"I suppose haha."  
"Oh come on Michey. We all know about your little out of the closet moment in the closet with Luci."  
Michael blushed bright red.  
"D-Don't say that out loud! Meg might hear!"  
"Right, we don't want the fire queen getting all testy."  
Michael tried his best to look upset about the insult on his girlfriend but snorted with laughter instead. Gabriel's hand slipped into Sam's and he looked up at him.  
"You wanna go dance?"  
Sam looked down as his feet.  
"I don't really dance much. I think I'll just sit down somewhere for now."  
Gabriel stuck out his tongue.  
"Fine, but when you get your dancing shoes on after a couple more of those come find me."  
With a wink the shorter boy was out the kitchen door, followed by a very drunk Michael. Sam sighed and leaned against the counter. He finished the last of his wine cooler and opened the fridge to fish out another.  
"Sam! There you are!"  
He turned around to see Lucifer walking over to him.  
"You don't dance?"  
Sam shook his head.  
"You know," Lucifer leaned in closer so he was inches from Sam's face, "I could show you how." His voice was deep and smooth, it made a shiver run down Sam's spine. Without an answer from the younger boy, Lucifer grabbed Sam's arm and started to lead him out the kitchen door.  
"Wait, I don't really wan-"  
He saw Gabriel in the middle of the crowd with his arms around a taller boy with blonde hair. Their lips were pressed together and the boy had his hands on Gabriel's butt. Sam didn't know why, but the sight before him made him upset. Like he had been abandoned some how.  
"Hanging over every guy with a decent smile as always. Does that kid ever get tired?"  
"Only after a sugar crash." Crowley added as he walked up to them.  
Lucifer nudged Sam.  
"Come on, let's go outside or something."  
Sam nodded and followed the older boy back into the kitchen and out the back door. He could have sworn he saw Crowley making a pained face as they walked away. They sat down on the steps leading down to an empty backyard. Something about this seemed familiar to Sam.  
"Want one?" Lucifer put a cigarette to his lips before holding out the pack to Sam. He shook his head and took another drink of the wine cooler, finally starting to feel a bit tipsy. They were quiet for a while as the muffled thumping of the music from inside echoed into the night. Sam turned to see Lucifer staring at him with a lazy smile.  
"W-What?"  
The older boy chuckled and leaned in to press his lips to Sam's. Sam froze, not knowing what to do. He decided to just go with the flow since Lucifer's warmth was comforting in the November night. Realising that Sam wasn't going to fight, the other boy leaned in further and slipped him tongue into the other's mouth. Lucifer tasted like vodka and tobacco but Sam was too caught in the moment to care. Before he realized what was happening, the older boy's hand was rubbing at the front of Sam's jeans making him moan. Lucifer moved to nip and suck at Sam's neck. Just then the door opened and Gabriel stepped out, his cheerful grin falling immediately.  
"What are you doing?"  
Lucifer leaned back and smiled up at him.  
"Having fun."  
Gabriel looked at Sam's flustered face, his eyes hurt.  
"You can't have everything at once now can you," Lucifer rose slowly, "but it's not worth it right now."  
Without a glance in Sam's direction he walked back into the house. Sam felt his skin crawling. He felt like utter trash, he felt used. He stood up and Gabriel stared at him in silence. Sam couldn't take the intensity of the moment, he felt so insecure, he had to get out of there. He turned to run toward the fence, knowing he could hop it and Gabriel couldn't, but instead he stumbled forward off the porch and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam awoke in his bed back at the Roadhouse still wearing his clothes. Sunlight poured through the window, he made a mental note to get curtains. As he sat up his head surged with pain. There was a pretty good sized lump on the back of it.  
"Morning." Crowley nudged open the door and handed Sam a glass of water.  
"What happened?"  
"Luci put his charms on you, made a move, Gabriel showed up, and some how you ended up knocking your head on the porch steps."  
Sam chugged the water and stood up, only feeling out of balance for a second before regaining it.  
"How did I get back?"  
Crowley took the empty glass back and moved toward the door.  
"Gabriel ran to find me and with Michael's help we lugged you back to the car."  
Sam looked down at his feet.  
"Look Crowley. I'm sorry."  
"'Bout what? I carry drunk lads home all the time. There's no problem."  
"No, I mean about Lucifer."  
Crowley narrowed his eyes.  
"What about him?"  
"It's just...you looked pretty upset. When I, you know, left with him."  
Crowley took a step toward Sam.  
"Look. Whatever you think you know is just your imagination. Don't try to soften me up with sharing time. Everything about me is more complicated than you can comprehend." Crowley's voice was cold and stern. He backed away and smiled.  
"I liked you better when you talked less."  
Sam gathered some new clothes from his suitcase and ventured to the bathroom just in time to see Crowley leave without a word. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything about it. The last thing he needed was to be on bad terms with his roommate. His shower was surprisingly warm, it relaxed him and his mind began to wonder to the previous night. Lucifer's mouth on his. Lucifer's hands on him. That was the first time anyone had touched him like that but himself. Sam felt himself getting hard at the thought of contact and he began to stroke it slowly. His mind wondered back to Lucifer. Something about him was mysterious and his confidence was compelling. Sam came on the bottom of the shower as he wondered if Lucifer had piercings anywhere other than on his face. He let himself moan out loud since he was sure no one was there to hear him. As he stepped out into the hallway with his towel around his waist, he was greeted by Gabriel leaning against the wall. He was wearing a blue overall dress, black leggings that had an eye pattern, a black hoodie, and a black beanie. He looked Sam up and down, a light blush on his cheeks, before looking down at his boots.  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay, but I see you're fine considering the sounds you were making in there."  
Sam blushed furiously.  
"I-I didn't know anyone was here!"  
Gabriel chuckled softly.  
"I did kinda barge in. Sorry."  
"Um. Do you mind if I get dressed real quick?"  
Gabriel looked up again and smirked.  
"I should leave anyway."  
"No! I mean......hold on. I'll be back in a minute."  
Sam stumbled into his room and quickly pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Hey, thank you for last night. I was kind of....um.....out of my head."  
Gabriel was sitting on the couch in the main room as Sam walked out toweling off his long hair.  
"No problem. You took a decent blow to the head. Sure you don't have a concussion?"  
Sam nodded and sat down on the couch. There was a few minutes of silence before Gabriel spoke up.   
"There's something I should tell you," Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes "Lucifer can be dangerous okay. He sleeps around and does hard drugs. You shouldn't hang around him."  
Sam cleared his throat.   
"Well that's going to be a bit hard since I assume he comes here a lot."  
"Well you can always come over when he is."  
Sam nodded.   
"Hey. Do you think Crowley likes Lucifer?"  
Gabriel started to laugh.   
"Crowley is the only guy here Luci hasn't fucked. Well, besides you. The kid practically worships him."  
Sam sighed loudly.   
"Crowley hates me now doesn't he?"  
"Nah. Crowley knows more than anyone that Luci is always the one to make the first move. He's probably used to it."  
Gabriel stood up and smiled.   
"Let's go have pancakes at my place. Cas is an amazing cook."  
"Um sure. I don't really like sugary breakfasts though."  
"Then you can have an omelette or something." With a smile, Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him off the couch and out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

As Gabriel pulled open the door with a smile, the smell of pancakes hit Sam making his stomach growl. Castiel stepped out of the kitchen wearing a blue button up shirt, jeans, and an apron.

"Welcome back. You two can sit at the table they are almost done." Cas gestured to the island that separated the kitchen from the main room with his spatula.

Gabriel sat down on one of the stools and grinned widely.

"Oh, right. Sam wants something else to eat. Says he doesn't like sugary breakfasts. Can you believe that?"

"O-On second thought. Pancakes sound pretty good right now." Sam said as he sat on the stool next to Gabriel.

"Of course. How are you feeling? Gabriel told me you fell pretty hard." Cas set several pancakes on Gabriel's plate before turning back to the stove.

"I'm good. Thanks." He turned his gaze to Gabriel who was pouring more than enough syrup on his mountain of pancakes.

The night had been hectic. He hoped Gabriel was okay. The look on his face when he came outside to find Sam and Lucifer was certainly a mix between anger and sadness. Sam couldn't help but wonder if Gabriel had feelings for Lucifer. That would explain why he had told Sam to stay away from him. He couldn't really tell with Gabriel though. The shorter boy always seemed like his default was to be snarky and smiling. Castiel piled a few pancakes onto Sam's plate. 

"So Sammach. What part of the Roadhouse do you wanna see today? We can go anywhere." Gabriel grinned as he twirled a key ring around his finger. Most likely the keys to most of the doors in the building.

"Huh. So that's how you got into my room. It certainly is calming to know you have a key to every room in the Roadhouse." Sam said sarcastically as he put a fork full of pancake in his mouth.

"Oh come on Sammy. We can make out in any room we want. I know how much you love that. " He leaned forward and wiggled his eyebrows.

Gabriel must be one of those people who make jokes about things so they feel better.

"I didn't mean for that to happen last night. It... Just kind of did." Sam rubbed the back of his neck and took another bite.

Just then some sort of pop song erupted from Gabriel’s pocket. The shorter boy puller out his phone and swiped the screen before holding it up to his ear.  
“Jo! What a wonderful surprise and here I thought we had exchanged numbers for nothing.” Gabriel nodded even though the other person obviously couldn’t see. “Well how was I supposed to know? Do you use those kind of words in bed? ‘Cause I’d love to experience that night.” Gabriel chuckled.

The voice on the other end got louder and Gabriel slumped his shoulders.

“Alright. Alright. It was a joke. We are in mine and Cassy’s room eating pancakes. You’re welcome to join if you want.” He smirked then looked at the phone with a confused look as the call disconnected.

“You really shouldn’t make jokes like that with Jo.” Castiel said as he flipped a pancake.

“It’s all golden Cassy. She knows I joke from the heart.”

“So will we be having more guests then?” Cas put the last of the pancakes on a large plate and turned the stove off.

“Just one. Samsquatch’s brother. Who is just as hot as his younger brother.” Gabriel winked at Sam.

The taller boy’s eyes widened.

“Oh crap. I forgot he was coming today! Don’t tell him about last night okay. He’d kick everyone’s ass in the vicinity!” Sam turned toward the Novak brothers with a pleading look.

“So you don’t want him to know about your swing for the other team?” The older brother smirked as he grabbed more pancakes.

“Please Gabriel. I’m begging you.”

Gabriel was about to say something when Castiel put a hand on his shoulder.

“We won’t say anything.” The younger Novak nodded toward Sam.

“Thank you.” Sam’s eyes flickered between the brothers.

Dean would surely get of his ass if he knew Sam had gone to a college party that ended with him falling off the porch and knocking himself out. As for the Lucifer part, he didn’t know how his brother would respond to that and he’d rather not press his luck. Sam didn’t even know what he felt himself, there’s no way he’d be able to explain it to Dean. Not yet at least.

A few minutes later, a knock came from the door. Gabriel jolted up with a grin on his face and raced to the door.

“This place is like a maze. I mean Jo told me how to get here but shit man.” Dean grumbled as he pushed past Gabriel and looked around. “This place looks a lot nicer that Sammy’s. Woh a kitchen too.”

“Well Cas and I have been here for ages. Dean right?” Gabriel said as he closed the door.

“Mfffornin Bean.” Sam choked out with his mouth full before Gabriel could say anything else.

“Close your mouth Sam.” Castiel chimed in.

All of a sudden the room fell quiet as Cas turned around to greet the visitor. Their eyes locked and a pink tinge lit up Castiel’s face.

“Uh. Um. I’m Dean,” He cleared his throat, “Dean Winchester.”

Castiel stood up quickly and outstretched his hand.

“I’m Castiel Novak. I apologise for any rudeness my brother has given you.”

Gabriel leaned on the counter next to Sam.

“Why do you always great people like that. We all know I’m the most charming guy around. Right Samalicious?”

Sam swallowed loudly. There was a strange feeling in the air that made him feel like he didn’t want to be in the room.

“Um. Dean. Do you want pancakes?”

Dean cleared his throat again and turned toward the kitchen like he was snapping out of a daze.

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

Castiel quietly sprinted to the cupboard and pulled out another plate.

“I made them myself. I hope you aren’t allergic to cinnamon. OH!” He set the plate down and turned to Sam. “I’m sorry I forgot to ask if you were allergic.”

Sam smiled awkwardly. “It’s fine, I’m not.”

Gabriel stuck out his tongue and groaned. “What is this an after school special?” He leaned on his arm next to Dean and smiled. “So Deano, what do you do for a living? You’ve got a rough but sexy look, I’m gonna guess fireman? or maybe police?”

Sam nearly choked. He glared at Gabriel trying to mentally ask him to tone down his flirts.

“I’m a mechanic. And look, you’re like twelve. Don’t flirt with me.” Dean took a bite of his pancakes and his eyes lit up. “These are the best damn pancakes I’ve ever had and that’s saying a lot because I’ve been to a lot of places.” He smiled at Cas who looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

“Please Deano, I’m a year away from being legal.” He winked at Dean and grabbed the whipped cream can before sauntering over to Sam.

“More reasons for me to be worried. Really Sam? Why is this kid your first friend?”

Sam blushed. “I-I’ve had friends before. Don’t make me sound like a loser. I’m not.”

Gabriel laughed loudly. “Am I Sammy’s first friend? I’m honored! Although, I’d love to be more than friends.”

Dean scowled and stood up, he wasn’t extremely tall but he still towered over Gabriel. “Touch my brother and I’ll kick the shit out of you.”

Gabriel made a sound that was a mixture between a wheeze and a squeal. “He’s even cuter when he’s angry. The Winchester family must have some good blood.”

Sam stood up and grabbed Gabriel’s arm, pulling him to the side. “Dean, calm down. He just likes to mess with people he’s not going to hurt me.”

“Maybe. But he could still get you into trouble. If I hear that you fell into the bad crowd because of this asshole I swear-”

“I assure you that my brother will not get him into trouble. I will make sure of it.” Cas interrupted.

Dean turned to the younger brother, his face relaxed a bit. “Right. I mean you seem pretty responsible. Keep this kid in check.”

“Trouble? Hah! I’m the biggest queer of them all! Any trouble I’d get him into would be the gay kind.” Gabriel laughed obviously amused by Dean’s big brother act.

“You’re not helping Gabriel.” Castiel scowled.

“Right. Well. Now that we’ve established that everything is fine. Let’s go on a walk or something Dean. As in leave now.” Sam laughed nervously and headed to the door.

“Sure okay. Thanks for the pancakes.” He nodded toward Cas then scowled at Gabriel who waved them off.

“Thanks Cas!” Sam added as he ushered his brother out of the room. Once in the safety of hall he sighed loudly.

“I don’t like that Gabriel kid.”

“I know. I know. I’m pretty sure most people hate him.” Sam slumped his shoulders and started down the hall.

“Do you hate him? I mean if It’d be surprising if you didn’t.” 

Sam shrugged. “He can be kind of annoying but for the most part he seems fine.”

“Fine? He’s like a walking sugar rush with a coin operated snark machine!” Dean grumbled.

Sam’s eyes lowered to the floor. “I’ll be fine here Dean. I can handle myself.”

His brother sighed. “I know. It’s just you don’t really have much experience with friends. I don’t want you getting wrapped up in shit.”

A door just behind them opened loudly.

“Sam! Hey! It’s Becky!”

Both brothers turned around to face Becky in a bright yellow hoodie and grey skirt.

“Oh hey Becky.” Sam said quietly. He wasn’t really in the mood for loud, boisterous, Becky.

“Who’s this? Hi I’m Becky.” She skipped forward and smiled.

Dean smirked obviously thinking something that Sam hoped wasn’t what he thought it was.

“I’m Dean, Sam’s brother.”

“Brother! You didn’t tell me you had a brother. That’s cool! I don’t have any siblings. It must be cool to have a brother though.” She was practically bouncing.

“I mean it has it’s moments.” Sam looked over at Dean who was still smiling.  
“Oh how long is he going to be here? I was going to ask you if you wanted to maybe come over and watch a movie or something tonight but if you’ll be busy we can do that another night.”

“Nah I’ll be leaving soon. Just checking in. Sammy’s all free. I’m sure he’d love to come over. Right Sam.” Dean nudged Sam with his elbow and winked.

Sam desperately wished his attempts at telepathy were not just a distant dream. He really wished Dean would stop trying to interfere, but he hated to be rude to people, especially when he could use more friends.

“Um. Sure Becky. We should go now but I’ll come by later today.” He smile sheepishly.

Becky smiled widely and nodded. “See you then!”

Sam and Dean continued down the hall and into the elevator.

“She was cute. Kinda forward but cute.” Dean nudged Sam again.

“I guess. I dunno. She kind of tires me.”

Dean pressed the first floor button and the door closed.

“So? You could still have fun with her. If you know what I mean.”

Nothing in the world was more uncomfortable than this moment. Sam definitely did not want to hear that from his brother.

“Man if you need tips or condoms or something let me know.”

“Dean! Stop. Please. Uchk.” Sam pretended to dry heave.

“Alright. Alright. I was just trying to do what brothers do.”

“Well I’d like a brother who would never say anything like that ever again!”

The elevator dinged as Dean chucked.


End file.
